


In the Deep Recesses of His Mind

by fraufi666



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Implied Violence, M/M, Nudity, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Romance, Sexual Content, Sort Of, implied revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: Finn Kelly’s memories slowly start to return after sharing a kiss with Elly Conway. Not only does the kiss cause him to remember the history and feelings he had with Elly, but in the process he unearths a storage locker that he once shared with Harry Sinclair. A prison visit makes Finn realise that he might have shared more than just a storage locker with his former boss.
Relationships: Elly Conway/Finn Kelly, Finn Kelly/Harry Sinclair
Kudos: 2





	In the Deep Recesses of His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was inspired by episode 8315 when Finn comes to visit Harry in prison for the last time. This is told from Finn's perspective, at least before most of his memories come back, so he has not completely turned to the dark side. Some events may of course be exaggerated and I only very loosely based the conversation from the video. See link below for the episode this is based on. (12:28) 
> 
> https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7sl8vb?fbclid=IwAR2NDodyhSIckohTH6vaIydxv7uYPJf-jGUxwx0vVimtrkmL0MG7YmF8wak

After that kiss with Elly, everything had changed. But he didn’t intend things to get that far. Finn saw her there, elegant in a pink dress, short hair pulled back. She always looked good in anything and his heart pounded as he looked at her. The feelings and urges he never thought he would feel came rushing back. It was dark, the air hot between the two of them as they stood alone in the kitchen, her deep blue eyes gazing into his soul. He knew that she could feel it too. Deep in his heart, he knew with certainty that she loved him too. He forgot about Bea, who was going to be devastated once she found out, but in that split moment, nothing else mattered.

Once their lips has made contact, her hair brushing against his face, it all came flooding back. The night back in Sydney when they kissed for the first time, back when her hair was much longer. Finn held his head, a migraine coming on as he realised his memory was coming back. Panicking, he documented this in his solitude on a video diary. Nobody could find out about this. He had to keep this a secret. Not just for Bea’s sake, but his own. Nobody in Erinsborough would ever trust him again if they knew his memories had returned. He could not bear to see the ferocious glares at him when he left the house. The lynch mob had remained dormant for now. But if they even caught the slightest trace of his memory returning, they would hunt him down. He couldn’t have this, not after he had worked so hard to win back the respect of the residents. No matter what, he could not prove them right. He was a changed man now. Evil Finn was in his past.

But despite his self-reassurances, an image kept coming back, haunting his mind. A stark white room with a light grey door, emblazoned with the number 28. The numbers wavered, and he clutched his forehead in pain. A combination lock kept him out and he could not journey any closer. What did this mean? He was tempted to tell David, but knew that the doctor could not help him. Nobody could. He did not want to be seen as a threat. No. There was only one person he could confide in, someone that would do anything for him. Finn decided to go see him.

In the end, he insisted David supervise his visit to Warrinor Prison. David managed to buy his story about needing to know about the person he used to be. The Kennedys would not approve of him seeing this person, but at least David could be objective. The doctor was reluctant, knowing full well what this other person was like, but Finn continued to insist that this was the one person in his past that knew him better than anyone.

Harry Sinclair sat patiently before him. There was no mistake that the former principal was glad to see him, although he gruffly asked why he was here. Bitterness. Whatever Finn had done to him had clearly destroyed him. Deep-set eyes peered at him in interest. Despite the older man’s scorn, he could not hide his feelings for him. Finn decided to play this to his advantage.

“I need to know about what I was like before. I know you cared about me. I care about you too, deeply.” Finn insisted, placing a hand on Harry’s, “I’m really scared to face what is in there, but it would be worse not knowing and it coming out when I least expect it.”

A warm smile could be seen amongst the grey stubble. “We did things together. When we were on the run, you were always a man in control.”

“What kind of things?”

Harry tensed, a frown appearing. Sadness in his eyes, “I don’t want to get into that right now.”

“Please?” Finn’s hand squeezed the older man’s for encouragement, “I need to know.”

Harry leaned forward, lowering his voice so that the other inmates and visitors would not hear “We had a storage locker. Under an alias. We paid two years in advance, in cash. You didn’t want to know where it was.”

Finn looked confused, “I don’t understand. How did that work?”  
  
“You were blindfolded.” Harry responded, his voice growing distant. I knew the location and you knew the combination. Plausible deniability...”

Harry’s voice was still there, but Finn was no longer in the prison. He stood in an airy space, but was unable to make out his surroundings as there was only darkness ahead of him. He felt a hand against his shoulder as someone stood behind him. He could feel the hot breath against the back of his neck. Gently, the hand removed the cloth that was covering his eyes. He was back there again, in front of storage locker 28. Finn turned around. Harry was standing beside him, an encouraging smile on his lips. He was no longer wearing prison clothes. Straight away Finn realised that he was reliving one of his memories.

“You know what to do.” Harry’s soft voice whispered.

_1 8 3 8 5_

Those numbers felt like second nature to him that he did not give them much thought as he unlocked the combination lock. The door swung open and Finn stepped inside, Harry following close behind. He was half expecting to see mundane things like furniture or boxes, but the room looked more like a laboratory. A table with plans detailed on them, a board on the wall where notes were scribbled on. Canisters lined the shelves. There was a sinking feeling in his heart. They were not planning anything well intentioned. This was a lair full of schemes.

Finn went to the table to study the notes further. Harry stood by his side, assessing them. Or maybe he was assessing him. It was hard to tell, and he could feel his presence so strongly.

Gently, a hand reached up to touch his shoulder. Finn turned around, allowing himself to be wrapped up in the other man’s embrace. As Harry pulled him in, he breathed in the musky odour of aftershave mixed with the steel of the locker. It was enticing and even though he thought of Elly, he could not pull away from Harry.

“You have no idea how much I look forward to these meetings.” Harry murmured, softly kissing his neck. Finn felt himself melt at the sensation. “Don’t you think it would be better if we stayed here and not bothered with trying to get back at those people for what they did?”

Anger rose in him, overpowering him. He did not know what brought it on. “You know I can’t do that.” Finn responded sharply, pulling away suddenly. He saw Harry’s crestfallen expression and immediately regretted his brashness. He stepped closer, stroking him on the side of the face, “These people took everything from me, Harry. I thought you of all people would understand this. If it weren’t for Elly, I would still be a teacher.”

Harry nodded. It always amazed him with how patient he was. “I understand. I know how much that job meant to you...how much it meant to us.” He took Finn’s hand, stroking it gently, “You never should have left Sydney. I loved having you as part of my staff. Forget Elly and let us be together.”

Finn jerked his hand away, “I will not rest until that bitch gets what she deserved. Her and Susan...and pathetic little Xanthe. They all deserve what’s coming to them.” He looked at Harry, “I need you to be completely committed to helping me.”

“You know I’d do anything for you.” Harry replied, now a little too hesitant to touch him. But Finn’s back was turned to him. He had put up a wall. Yet Harry was used to these outbursts and moments of silence. He had all the time in the world for him. “Finn...do you love her?” He asked in concern. Judging by his tone, he already knew the answer and it hurt him deeply.

“What does it matter anymore?” Finn responded quietly, startling Harry. His shoulders dropped, exhaustion bearing heavily on his spirit. The older man walked over to him, putting his hand on his back for support. Finn relaxed at his touch, having calmed down significantly. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I will always be here for you.” A hand swept against his waist. Harry’s nose traced against the side of his face, breathing heavily now. Finn spun around, grabbing the man by the shoulders and pushing him against the steel wall. The older man inclined his head to the side, as if expecting Finn to strike him. He was prepared to take his wrath. Against his expectations, Finn kissed him slowly, tantalisingly on the lips. Harry’s eyes widened at first, but his eyes closed as he savoured the moment. There was something so different about kissing him, Finn realised. There was no softness like there was with Elly, but roughness, the bitterness of the two men torn apart in their own ways. Their attachment was formed by mutual damage. It was so wrong, but in a world full of enemies, what else could they do? They had to stick together.

Finn began to undo the older man’s buttons. Harry obliged, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. Under his shirt, he was perspiring. Harry began to remove Finn’s shirt too, quickly undoing their trousers and throwing them aside. Naked and vulnerable in front of one another, the two embraced once more, kissing roughly. Finn could feel Harry’s stubble scratch against his jaw, but he was not at all bothered by it. He could feel the other man’s tongue teasing against his own and he felt himself growing hard at the thought of that tongue doing the same thing elsewhere. Finn pulled away, clasping the back of Harry’s head.

“Lower...” he commanded. The former principal fell to his knees, running his hands against Finn’s torso, teasing his hardened nipples. He took hold of his cock, licking the tip to begin with. Finn closed his eyes as the other man began to slowly take him in, running his tongue in circular motions. Finn moaned in pleasure. Even though it had been a long time since they were last intimate together, Harry always knew exactly where his pleasure points where.

Finn cling to the grey locks on the other man’s head, pushing him closer “Don’t stop.” He murmured.

Harry continued his circular motions, his hand stroking his erection. Then to Finn’s amazement, the older man began running his tongue along the shaft a few times, causing him to moan loudly. He was shaking, knowing that his climax was near. He bit his lip as he tried to suppress his moans, trembling as he finally came. Harry swallowed every drop. After he had done, he wiped his mouth, putting a hand against Finn’s shoulder. “Is there anything else you want me to do?”

“Turn around.” Finn ordered. Straight away, Harry knew exactly what he wanted and got into position. Still hard, he drew himself into him, one inch at a time. His hands clutched against Harry’s shoulders. Finn planted kisses against the other man’s back, noticing that he too was shaking with pleasure. Gradually, he quickened his motions, Harry grunting as he felt the other man inside of him. Very quickly, the two of them came together, both struggling to keep their voices down. In a moment like this, they almost forgot they were in public. Nothing else mattered when it was those two together.

Once they were done, Finn lay against Harry’s chest, hearing his heart beat quickly after that exciting encounter. He closed his eyes as Harry stroked his hair, reminding him that he was never alone after all. He wished he could stay like this forever, with this man who knew everything about him but never left his side.

A bright light startled Finn and he was back in the visitor room in Warrinor Prison. Harry was watching him the whole time, a slight smile on his face. Even though Finn had been silent the whole time, Harry knew what he was remembering.

“You remember us...don’t you?”

“Yes,” Finn whispered, “But I need you to keep this to yourself. I also need the location to the locker so I can destroy everything in it. I want to leave that part of my life behind…this is about protecting both of us.” He only realised then that his hand was still holding onto the other man’s. It felt so natural, and even more so after what he had remembered. Harry placed another hand on top of his, nodding in understanding. He leaned forward, whispering the address of the storage locker.

“Come back here soon,” Harry added, sitting back and squeezing the younger man’s hand. He then lowered his voice to add one final sentence. His voice was so quiet; it looked like he was mouthing the words. But Finn knew what he said, for he felt it too.

_I miss you._

Hearing the sincerity of the man’s voice made him want to take hold of him in his arms, to kiss him one last time. But he remembered David was still supervising the visit from a distance. He looked at Harry forlornly, wishing there was more he could do.

“We’ll see each other again. Thank you, Harry.”

The older man stared at him with sad eyes, watching him get up from the table and walk over to where David was sitting. He continued to watch him even after he had left the room. There was no doubt that he too, remembered their time together. But there was a lingering suspicion in his mind. Why was he so willing to destroy something they had been working through together?

Outside, Finn remained quiet, thinking about that vivid memory that returned. There were still so many unanswered questions. Why did he remember so much anger, and what exactly were they planning to do? Whatever it was, he needed to take care of it, and fast. David looked at him in curiosity, hoping his patient would shed some light on the visit, or at least his state of mind. But Finn was a closed book.

“If you ever need a debrief, now is a good time. Harry’s unstable and given the nature of your relationship, his memory will be skewed.” David urged.

“It was quite personal stuff. I need to think about it a bit.” Finn responded, hoping that David would not inquire any further. He didn’t.

When Finn returned to the Kennedys, he went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He lay down on the bed, unzipping his trousers and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to be transported back into the deep recesses of his mind, back to the time Finn and Harry shared together. He would take care of the storage locker another day, with all of its suspicious items and vicious schemes he still could not recall.

Although Elly was still so important to him, he could not shake whatever strong feelings he had for Harry, finally brought to his consciousness. Now that he thought of it, he did not want to lose these memories, even though they would eventually carry something far more dangerous.

But in this very moment, as he remembered their intimate moments in the storage locker, nothing else mattered.


End file.
